Comedy Central
Comedy Central é um canal que começou em 15 de novembro de 1989 com o nome The Comedy Channel pela Time Warner . Em 1 º de abril de 1991, o canal fundiu com a rival Viacom,Esta fusão criou o Comedy Central. Comedy Central é conhecida por South Park ser considerada sua marca registrada,que estreou no final de 1997. Nos EUA, Community passa desde 2012 no Comedy Central com reprises das temporadas até hoje. No Brasil, Community chegou em 2016,com reprises da série desde o início,no entanto foi exibida até o episódio Contemporary Impressionists da Terceira Temporada, depois da exibição deste episódio a série sumiu da programação do horário nobre e só passava de manhã cedo episódios até o meio da Terceira Temporada até que até mesmo as reprises sumiram e Community foi totalmente retirado da Programação.Até que mais tarde a série foi exibida na madrugada. Primeira Temporada *'Quando estreou no Comedy Central:18 de janeiro de 2016' *'Quando encerrou no Comedy Central:4 de abril de 2016' *''Horário:''21h30 às segundas e quartas *'Exibido os 8 primeiros episódios áudio original com legendas,apartir do nono dublado.' thumb|270px|Divulgação da estréia de Community A Primeira Temporada estreou em 18 de janeiro de 2016 no Comedy Central que começou exibindo dois episódios por semana,segunda passava um que era reprisado na terça às 19:30 e quarta passava outro que era reprisado na quinta às 19:30 e no domingo às 11:00 era reprisado os dois episódios da semana seguidos. Apartir do nono episódio,Debate 109,uma novidade para série,ela começou a ser dublada,algo que a série nunca tinha recebido antes, pois no Canal Sony, ela era exibida legendada e os DVD´s de Community nunca vieram para o Brasil (exceto a Primeira Temporada,que não tinha opção de aúdio em português) e nos serviços de streaming não tinha a opção dublada.A reprise da temporada acabou no dia 4 de abril de 2016. Saiba mais sobre a Versão Dublada Aqui . Segunda Temporada *'Quando estreou no Comedy Central:11 de abril de 2016' *'Quando encerrou no Comedy Central:29 de junho de 2016' *''Horário:''21h30 às segundas e quartas *'Exibido Dublado.' A Segunda Temporada estreou em 11 de abril de 2016 no Comedy Central,no mesmo esquema de dois episódios por semana,segunda passava um que era reprisado na terça às 19:30 e quarta passava outro que era reprisado na quintaàs 19:30 e no domingo às 11:00 era reprisado os dois episódios da semana seguidos. Terceira Temporada(Primeira Metade) *'Quando estreou no Comedy Central:06 de julho de 2016' *'Quando encerrou no Comedy Central:21 de Setembro de 2016 (exibida incompleta)' *''Horário:''21h00 às quartas *'Exibido Dublado.' A Terceira Temporada estreou em 06 de julho de 2016 no Comedy Central, nessa temporada,houve uma mudança de horários como foi anunciado no site do Comedy Central (AQUI ) que agora a série não seria mas exibida nas segundas, apenas às quartas, além disso, os horários de reprise de terça,quinta e domingo não iriam mais ter Community. Os horários de Community em reprise além de quarta que exibia os "inéditos" no canal,era de segunda à sexta às 7:30 da manhã. Esse Horário continuou até a exibição do décimo segundo episódio da terceira temporada Contemporary Impressionists que por algum motivo foi o último à ser exibido no canal em 21 de setembro de 2016. No entanto, o horário das 7:30 da manhã continuou até Janeiro de 2017,mas não exibia episódios pós o decimo segundo episódio da temporada, fazendo com que 10 episódios da terceira temporada e toda quarta,quinta e sexta temporada nunca tenha sido exibida no canal. Terceira Temporada(Segunda Metade) *'Quando estreou no Comedy Central: 12 de abril de 2017' *'Quando encerrou no Comedy Central: 18 de abril de 2017' *'Horário: 04h15 da madrugada de terça à sábado' *'Exibido Dublado.' Depois de 8 meses sem exibir Community, o Comedy Central voltou exibir a série em um péssimo horário, às 04:15 da manhã.Community é exibido de 04:15 até 05:10 da manhã exibindo dois episódios no dia das terças aos sábados, a série voltou dia 12 de abril de 2017 com os episódios Digital Exploration of Interior Design e Pillows and Blankets exibidos dublados. O Comedy Central não fez nenhum aviso ou nenhum comercial promovendo a série, jogando ela para ser exibida de madrugada. Quarta Temporada *'Quando estreou no Comedy Central: 19 de abril de 2017' *'Quando encerrou no Comedy Central: 27 de abril de 2017' *'Horário:04h15 da madrugada de terça à sábado' *'Exibido Dublado.' A Quarta Temporada estreou em 19 de abril no mesmo hórario (às 04:15 da manhã) que a segunda metade da Terceira Temporada foi exibida. Ela continua exibindo dois episódios no dia das terças aos sábados, ela exibiu primeiro os episódios History 101 e Alternative History of the German Invasion exibindo em ordem de produção e não de exibição(como também fazia nas temporadas anteriores).O Comedy Central não fez nenhum aviso ou nenhum comercial promovendo a série nessa temporada, jogando ela para ser exibida de madrugada. Quinta Temporada *'Quando estreou no Comedy Central: 27 de abril de 2017' *'Quando encerrou no Comedy Central: 13 de Julho de 2017' *'Horário:04h15 da madrugada de terça à sábado' *'Exibido Dublado.' A Quinta Temporada estreou em 27 de abril no mesmo hórario (às 04:15 da manhã). O primeiro episódio passou depois da exibição do último da temporada passada.Após á exibição do quinto episódio,Geothermal Escapism , em 29 de abril, a série parou de passar episódios "novos" no canal que ainda exibe no mesmo horário a série, só que episódios antigos. Community voltou a ser ter os episódios "inéditos" no Comedy Central em 7 de Julho de 2017 com o episódio Analysis of Cork-Based Networking e está programada para encerrar no dia 13 de Julho de 2017. Galeria thumb|center|395 px Community no Comedy Central Promo 1.jpg Community no Comedy Central Promo 2.png Community no Comedy Central Promo 3.jpg Community no Comedy Central Promo 4.jpg Community no Comedy Central Promo 4.gif Community no Comedy Central Promo 5.png Categoria:Canais Categoria:Canais que transmitiram Community no Brasil Categoria:Canais que transmitiram Community nos EUA